7 Kilos
by Abby09
Summary: C'est une loi Universelle : Les femmes enceintes ne sont pas toujours commodes. Pourquoi Bella y échapperait-elle ? Venez lire un one-shot où Edward s'en mordra les doigts de l'avoir mise enceinte, sa   douce   Bella. Croyez-moi… personne n'y échappera !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tout le monde, **

**Me voici enfin revenue, avec sous le bras une version légèrement révisée de **_**7 kilos. **_**J'ose espérer qu'elle fera rire les gens. Que pourrais-je ajouter d'autres ? **

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**PS. Les personnages de Twilight sont l'entière exclusivité de Madame Meyer. Rien ne m'appartiens et je ne retire aucun profit avec cette fiction. **

**RÉSUMER**

**C'est une loi Universelle : Les femmes enceintes ne sont pas toujours commodes. Pourquoi Bella y échapperait-elle ? Venez lire un one-shot où Edward s'en mordra les doigts de l'avoir mise enceinte, sa « douce » Bella. Croyez-moi… personne n'y échappera ! Les Cullen sont mieux d'être prêts !**

**~X~x~x~x~x~X~**

EDWARD POV. 

J'étais tranquillement assis à regarder la télé avec ma famille quand un cri strident nous amena à relever la tête en direction du premier étage, où Bella se trouvait, y étant montée il y a de cela 2 minutes pour une « urgence » . Le cri venait manifestement d'elle.

Ni une, ni deux, j'y fus en 3 secondes, déjà prêt à brûler dans d'atroce souffrance celui qui avait ne serais-ce qu'égratigner ma Bella.

Ce que je trouva, en arrivant en haut, m'étonna. Et croyez-moi, cela n'était qu'un euphémisme… le mot « étonner » n'était pas encore assez puissant.

Devant moi, recroquevillée au côté du pèse-personne, Bella sanglotait à chaude larme.

Cela aurait pu être tolérable si elle n'était pas seulement habiller avec son soutien-gorge et sa petite culotte.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que toute la famille était assez surprise.

Je tentai de m'approcher pour savoir ce qui prenais à Bella mais je fût retenu par un grognement de Rosalie, la protectrice maintenant attitrée de ma Bella, et ce fut elle qui s'avança, pour s'agenouiller devant notre éplorée. D'ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu'un savait pourquoi elle pleurait comme cela ? Tout le monde semblait se le demander…

Rosalie flatta doucement les cheveux de Bella et lui demanda avec une voix douce :

« Bella, que te prend t-il ? As-tu mal à quelque part ? C'est le bébé ? »

Bella ne releva la tête qu'une fraction de seconde, nous dévoilant son visage striée de larme, et elle le replongea aussitôt dans ses bras, pleurant encore plus fort.

Interloquée, Rosalie ne savait plus quoi dire.

Après une minute de silence, on entendit Bella prononcer quelques faite, si nous n'aurions pas tous été des vampires à l'ouïe encore plus développer que _Superman ,_ aucun d'entre nous n'aurait été capable de l'entendre.

« Je suis énorme… C'est pire qu'une baleine… Je suis horrible… et Rosalie est tellement belle… 7 kilos … »

Et c'était repartie pour des pleurs encore plus intense que les précédents.

Je réussis à comprendre la situation en moins de 2 secondes.

Je m'avança jusqu'à Bella, ignorant Rosalie qui me grognait dessus.

Je m'agenouillais où Bella, lui frottant l'épaule gentiment.

Je pris aussi ma voix la plus douce et lui dit :

« Voyons ma chérie… tu est insensée. C'est tout à fait normale que tu sois énorme : tu est ENCEINTE ! Tu dois prendre du poids. »

À la seconde où je prononçai ces mots, je réalisais à quel point ils étaient stupides. Je venais d'autoriser ma propre mort… et l'assassin prévoyait d'être ma femme.

Bella releva lentement le visage, les yeux réduits à l'état de fente. Elle n'articula qu'un seul mot… mais il réussit à me faire totalement paniquer.

« Quoi ? »

Je tentai de m'expliquer .

« Non ces pa… non je voulais… ma chérie ! » finis-je impuissant.

Bella se leva debout, encore en sous-vêtements, son ventre proéminent exposé à la vu de tous.

J'arrêtais de respirer.

Ses lèvres tremblaient… Ca y était…

3…2…1…

« C'est de TA FAUTE EDWARD CULLEN si je suis comme ça ! Et TU OSES me rappeler à quel point je suis ÉNORME ! T'ES UN MONSTRE SANS CŒUR ! JE porte notre bébé pendant que MONSIEUR peut se prélasser toute la journée ! Moi je suis ÉNORME et TOUTE BOUFFIE, et j'ai MAL AUX PIEDS, et je suis ÉNORME, je mange pour 10 PERSONNES, j'ai la NAUSÉE CONSTAMMENT, et je suis ÉNORME et Rosalie, elle, est encore belle ! Et moi je suis une putain d'ÉNORME BALEINE ! »

Elle éclata en sanglots et se précipita sur Carliste pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

_« Comme toujours » _pensai-je avec amertume.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis un certain temps, quand quelque chose de mal arrive, c'est systématiquement de MA faute. Et à chaque fois, Bella se précipite sur un membre mâle du clan Cullen. Cela vari avec les journées, quelques fois c'est Carliste, un autre soir ce peut être Emmett et même, tenez-vous bien … Jasper ! JASPER ! Il pourrait la tuer si il lui prends une soudaine soif et madame se réfugie dans ses bras en reniflant, se collant contre lui sans aucune gêne. Et cela ne dérangeait aucun de mes frères. Pas même mon père. Je les soupçonne de trouver cela très drôle de la voir décharger sa colère contre moi. Faudrait pas l'oublier , tout est de ma faute, NATURELLEMENT !

Cela n'a , naturellement aussi, aucun rapport avec de la jalousie.

_« Pffft. Après tout, je l'aie chercher. C'est surement moi qui l'ai forcée à avoir et à garder ce bébé. Bon allez Edward calme-toi ! Tu n'es pas jaloux de Carliste qui, en ce moment- même, chuchote plein de gentilles choses à ta Bella. Ce n'est pas lui non plus qui tient ta femme tout contre lui, en sous-vêtements, et qui a une vue imprenable sur sa toute nouvelle immense poitrine. Sois mignon, elle est juste surmenée par ses hormones de femme enceinte. Je suppose que ça se décuple quand c'est un bébé vampire. »_

Le grognement de Rosalie me sortit de mes rêveries. Elle détestait voir Bella triste ou en colère.

Je me dirigeai tout doucement vers Bella pour lui expliquer mon point de vue.

« Bella, ma douce, ne soit pas fâcher contre moi. Je soulignai seulement que l'augmentation de ta masse corporelle est excellente pour notre enfant. En aucun cas cela ne veut dire que tu es énorme. Je te trouve même magnifique. Tu es la femme de ma vie et tu le sais.. ce n'est pas 7 kilos qui changeront cela. »

Je croisai les doigts pendant que Bella réfléchissait, la tête enfoncé dans la poitrine de Carliste, lequel lui caressait les cheveux tendrement. Il était tellement habitué que Bella lui saute dessus pour un câlin que maintenant, cela ne le mettait même plus mal à l'aise, au contraire, il avait l'air de s'amuser pleinement.

Comme Emmett et Jasper, apparemment.

Qui se roulaient ensemble par terre en riant, trouvant toujours aussi drôle de me voir me faire tout doux, par peur de Bella. Même Rosalie esquissa un sourire, attendri je crois.

Alice et Esmé n'étaient pas là, étant allées magasiner à Seattle. De toute manière, Alice ne supportait plus de rester à la maison trop longtemps car le bébé lui donnait la migraine continuellement. Mais je suis sûr qu'elles se seraient marrer elles aussi.

Revenons-en à Bella. Ma douce se libéra finalement des bras de Carliste, lequel lui baisa gentiment le front, et se dirigea vers moi, les joues rouges, la tête baissée. Elle vint se coller contre moi et je l'entourais de mes bras, heureux qu'elle ait arrêter de crier, et retrouver la raison. Elle renifla une dernière fois et je lui relevai le menton pour voir son adorable visage, les joues encore striées de larmes. Je lui essuyai sa dernière larme et elle me sourit avant de chuchoter :

« Je suis désolée mon amour. Je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris. Je crois que ca ne me réussit pas les hormones de femme enceinte. Je… Tu n'es pas fâcher contre moi ? »

Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire et remarquai en même temps que le reste de la famille nous avait laisser un peu d'intimité en quittant la pièce.

J'adorais ces moments de réconciliations que l'on avait après une dispute. Pendant que je m'assoyais sur le rebord de notre immense baignoire, en installant Bella sur mes genoux, je souhaitais avec force que ce soit la dernière de nos querelles. Je n'aimais pas toute cette tension qu'il y avait entre nous, et encore moins le fait de me faire crier dessus au moins 10 fois par jours.

Bella poussa un petit soupir, la tête contre mon épaule.

« Un soucis , mon amour ? »

Elle répondit, la voix triste.

« J'ai envie d'un sandwich aux cornichons et de crème glacer à la fraise… »

Un long soupir intérieur me traversa.

_Ca y est, c'est clairement établie._

_Dieu me déteste._

**~X~x~x~x~x~X~**

**Voilà ! **

**Comme les reviews sont toujours très appréciées, tapez **

**1) si cette fiction vous a fait sourire**

**2) si vous avez rit un bon coup**

**3) si la morve vous pend dangereusement sous le nez et **

**4) si vous voulez avoir une suite ! **

**Bisoux, ****Abby09.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Merci de toute vos reviews, je l'ai aie toute lues et elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. Et comme demandée, voici la suite ! **

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**Edward POV.**

« EDWARD ! ROULE PLUS VITE ,BON DIEU DE MERDRE ! »

Affolé, j'écrase la pédale d'accélération de toute mes forces.

Me voilà donc à 250 km sur l'autoroute… Si ce n'est pas moi qui craque bientôt, ce sera ma Volvo.

_Hey ca rime! __Non ! Edward, concentre-toi, ce n'est pas le moment. _

Tandis que nous zigzaguons comme des fous à travers les voitures, j'entends Bella gémir comme pas possible.

« Edwaaaaard ! »

« Bella, je ne peux pas m'envoler au-dessus des voitures, ni me téléporter ou creuser sous terre jusqu'à la maison alors s'il-te-plaît, arrête de paniquer, sinon c'est moi qui vais devenir fou ! »

Elle me regarde méchamment tandis que je me fais note à moi-même de ne pas tenter de discuter avec elle.

« Je ne veux pas que ca arrive dans une voiture ! » Geint-elle.

Paniqué, je tente d'accélérer encore plus et manque de frapper une voiture.

« KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! »

Oooonnhh ! Bella et moi on hurle en même temps…comme c'est mignon.

_Attendez une minute ! J'AI pousser ce cri de… fille ! _

« Je te jure, Edward Cullen, que si on arrive pas à temps à la maison, je te déchiquette moi-même en morceaux ! »

« C'est de ta faute aussi, tu me fais ça à toutes les semaines ! On peux tout de même pas rester cloîtrer à la maison en attendant que ca t'arrive.»

Indignée, elle se retourne vers moi.

« Ma faute ! MA faute ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui parlait avec le vendeur de voiture alors que je te hurlais pratiquement dessus pour qu'on s'en aille ! En plus, QUI ma mise enceinte ! »

« Je sais, je sais, merdre ! »

_Faut toujours qu'elle me passe tout sur le dos._

« Edwaaaaard ! Seigneur, je commence à mouiller ma culotte ! Accélère ! »

_Huuumm… mouiller sa culotte. Ça fait un moment qu'elle l'a pas fait en pensant à moi. Hihi, une pensée cochonne. Je.. hihi ! HIHI ? Merdre, faut que je pense à être plus viril. _

En attendant, autant lui répondre.

« Je vais aussi vite que je peux ma chérie et je ne sais pas si tu as remarquer, mais on est pas dans une fusée ! »

« Je vais exploser ! » hurle t'elle en tenant son gros ventre.

Enfin, j'aperçois notre maison. J'accélère encore plus, tandis qu'elle promet de me tuer, et freine comme un malade devant notre entrée.

Ni une, ni deux, je sors de l'auto à vitesse vampirique et empoigne ma femme. Tant pis pour la ceinture de sécurité qui se déchire.

J'ouvre la porte en coup de vents avec une Bella hurlante dans les bras. Pas le temps de saluer la famille, une affaire d'État est sur le bord de se transformer en crise nationale !

J'arrive en moins de deux secondes devant la porte du bonheur. La délivrance approche !

Bella gigote comme une forcenée.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire POUF que déjà, elle s'enferme dans les toilettes ou je l'entends enfin se soulager.

Épuisé, exténué et en état de nerfs critiques, je redescend au salon et vois Alice, assise sur le canapé. Elle relève la tête vers moi, moqueuse.

« Encore une envie de pipi urgente ? » demande t'elle, innocemment.

Je la foudroie du regard.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! Elle réussit à me donner chaud ! Merdre, je suis un vampire, je suis pas supposer suer… »

Un bruit de chasse d'eau, venant d'en haut, fit éclater de rire Alice tandis que je m'effondrais de tout mon long sur le canapé, la tête dans un coussin.

_Seigneur… achevez-moi ! _

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Toute reviews sera acceptées et lues avec un grand sourire. **

**Gros bisoux, Abby09. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon bon… après un bon trois semaines d'absences, me revoici avec la suite tant attendue de 7 kilos. Pour me faire pardonner, et si vous laissez pleins de reviews, je PROMET que la suite sera postée demain ! Quoi ? Ai-je entendue le mot chantage ? Franchement. ^^**

**Commençons-donc ! Bonne Lecture. **

**~X~x~x~x~X~**

**EDWARD POV. **

J'étais présentement étendu sur mon lit moelleux ; mais ô combien inutile puisque je n'y dormais jamais. J'écoutais _Beethoven _, qui je le constatai, était surement un de mes musiciens préférés car il me relaxait à chaque fois que je l'entendais !

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question clé :

_« Mais de quoi peut-il bien relaxer, cet adonis de vampire ? » _

Et oui, je sais que je suis sublime, vous sentez pas obliger de me le cacher.

Mais pour en revenir à ce qui me stress.. c'est Bella… la plupart du , en faites, c'est Bella ET le bébé. Croyez-moi, l'effet combinée de ces deux petites choses qui paraissent pourtant si inoffensive, au début, sont effroyables après qu'on n'ait appris à mieux les connaître.

Naturellement, mes frères et sœurs trouvent cela absolument hilarant de voir tout le temps Bella me hurler dessus _«… que tout est de ta faute ! »._ Comme elle le dit si bien. Les seules qui compatissent un peu à ma cause sont mes parents, surtout Esmé en faite.

Oh oui.. j'ai vraiment une mère merveilleuse. C'est la seule qui ne pars pas tout de suite à rire quand je lui confie mon stress. Elle a au moins la classe de s'empêcher de rire..

Perdu dans les pensés que ma mère est merveilleuse, je n'entendis pas Bella arriver dans ma chambre.. excusez-moi NOTRE chambre… et venir s'étendre de tout son long sur moi. Enfin, autant que son ventre le lui permettait.

Revenant dans la réalité, je levais la tête pour rencontrer une Bella souriante.

La moitié de tout mon être s'écria :

_« Géniale ! Elle est de bonne humeur ce matin ! Et seulement 10h00, cela prévoit d'être une magnifique journée. »_

Et l'autre moitié de mon être se concentra pour demander à Bella ce qu'elle faisait. Pas que ca me dérange particulièrement d'avoir ma femme contre moi mais c'est juste que c'était si rare ces temps-ci que, je dois l'avouer, je sentis de légers soupçons affluer tout mon corps.

_« Se passe t-il quelque chose de pas net ici ? »_

Mais je nu jamais l'occasion de lui demander cela car elle pris rapidement possession de ma bouche dans un baiser enflammer.

J'en oubliais donc rapidement toutes mes questions et répondis avec enthousiasme à ses baisers. Pour ma défense, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'elle est d'humeur aussi câline.

Je continu donc à l'embrasser avec passion quand je sentit soudain un courant d'air au niveau du torse…

Bon, pour ceux qui sont pas très rapide, Bella était en train d'enlever ma chemise.

Elle y réussit d'ailleurs ,car je la déchirais avant qu'elle n'ait atteint le 3e bouton.

_« QUOI ? »_

Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout… un vampire oui, mais un homme aussi !Et quand ma femme viens me voir parce qu'elle veut clairement que je lui fasse l'amour et bien … Qui suis-je pour le lui refuser hein ?

Je reprend donc mes esprit et commence à lui déboutonner la chemise. Une fois le très inutile vêtements enlever, je dirige mon attention vers son soutien-gorge.

_« Arrggh ! Je déteste ces petites choses ! ! »_

Et là , pas besoin de vous cacher je sais que vous vous marrez comme des baleines mais croyez-moi , malgré mes nombreuses décennies d'existences, je n'ai toujours pas trouver LA manière parfaite de les défaire. Tout était bien plus simple quand les soutiens-gorges n'existaient pas et que les filles se promenaient, seins aux vents. Ou dans tout les cas, c'était plus simple pour nous, pauvres hommes !

Bella, connaissant mon malaise avec cet accessoire féminin, l'enleva elle-même, avant de recommencer à m'embrasser avec fougue. Vous voyez, un des seuls côté positif de cette grossesse c'est que Bella n'a jamais autant voulu faire l'amour de sa vie. Une chance que j'ai été un vampire car sinon je serais surement mort d'épuisement.

Nous nous retrouvons donc dans notre plus simple appareil en un temps record !

_« Va falloir que je le dise à Emmett , on a battu le record et gagner la pari ! Me voilà donc propriétaire du nouveau 4 x 4 qu'il venait de s'acheter. Trop fort ! »_

Ne demandez rien, ce serait trop long à expliquer. D'ailleurs, j'ai des choses plus.. sexy à faire si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

J'en reviens donc à Bella qui est présentement en train de caresser chaque parcelle qu'elle peut atteindre de ma peau. Je recommence à la caresser quand elle décide soudainement que les préliminaires ont asser durer.

« Edward, fais-moi l'amour ! hhuuuuummmm .. tout de suite ! » s'impatiente t-elle.

Comment je suis censé résister à ça moi , hein ?

Je me positionne donc entre ses jambes, qu'elle m'avait ouverte avec empressement, et j'admirais un instant son gros ventre, notre enfant plus exactement.J'avais beau rouspéter et me plaindre du comportement de ma femme un peu bougonne… je l'admirais car elle portait, protégeait et faisait vivre notre vampirique bébé.

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensés par ma femme, plus pressée que jamais que j'en finisse.

« Edward ! »

Me repositionnant, je me rendis compte en 2 secondes que mon bassin frottait contre son énorme ventre, lequel abritait notre bébé. Pleins d'images horribles me vinrent en tête.

_« Oh seigneur ! »_

Je fus de retour en pantalon en moins d'une seconde et je reculai, consterner et effrayer .

_Qu'elle monstre j'étais !_

Bella, s'apercevant que l'espace entre ses cuisses n'était plus occuper, se releva sur ses coudes et me regarda interloquée :

« Quoi ? Quesqu'il te prend Edward ! »

Je lui fit part de mes peurs, sur et certain qu'elle allait comprendre et gentiment se rhabiller.

« Ma chérie… je… si je te fais l'amour je vais faire mal au bébé. Imagine je… et si je le tuait ? »

Et voilà. Les mains entourant mon visage, je paniquais totalement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Bella apparemment. Elle me regarda fixement, mais finit par sourire avant de se lever pour venir vers moi. Elle mit sa main sur mon torse et me demanda, très sérieuse :

« Edward… si tu voulais qu'on fasse des choses plus cochonnes y fallait me le demander. Pas besoin d'inventer des veilles peurs d'humains pour ça ! Dis-le moi ! Tu veux que je te t'allume, c'est ca ? »

Vous pourrez le constatez, sa grossesse lui a enlever toute forme de subtilité.

Je soupirai.

« Bella je rigole pas. Et j'ai pas envie que tu me « m'allumes » je… »

Trop tard, déjà elle se baissait devant moi, les mains sur ma braguette de pantalon, prête à l'ouvrir. Je la relevai rapidement, ignorant ses protestations.

« Bella je suis sérieux. Imagine que je lui fasse mal ! Oh mon dieu ! Je pourrai lui crever un œil, non ? J'y connais rien moi ! S'il te plaît Bella, rhabille toi. Et si on recommençait à faire l'amour ensemble seulement après la naissance du bébé ? C'est une bonne idée, non ? »

Je la regardait, les yeux pleins d'espoirs. Naturellement, ne comptez pas sur les femmes enceintes pour être d'accord avec vous ! Surtout si cela a rapport avec le sexe !

Les lèvres de ma Bella se sont mises à trembloter.

« Tu me désire plus c'est ca ? Tu veux plus que je te touche et tu veux plus faire l'amour avec moi ! »

Paniquant, et sentant une chicane venir, je tentai aussitôt de la rassurer !

« Non ma chérie c'est pas ça je…. »

« Bon alors fais-moi l'amour tout de suite Edward ! » M'interrompit t-elle.

« Ma chérie… et si je faisais du mal au bébé ? Je.. sais rien moi là-dessus ! »

Elle me regarda, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Tu es sérieux là ? Tu crois vraiment que TOI tu vas faire du mal au bébé ! Edward il est enveloppé dans un placenta plus solide que l'acier trempé. Crois-moi , tu ne lui fera rien . Il ne s'en rendra surement même pas compte. Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Et si on appelait Carlisle ! Il est médecin, il pourra te le dire lui, que ce n'est absolument pas risquer. »

Paniqué, je sortis la première chose qui me vint en tête , pendant qu'elle cherchait un téléphone.

« Ne le dérange pas pour ça voyons ! Il est dans les Alpes en ce moment-même ! De toute manière , le signal ne passe pas. »

En vérité , je savais que le signal passait. Cependant, si on appelait Carliste pour ce genre de questions, j'étais sûr d'en entendre parler pendant tout le reste de mon éternité. Emmett ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Et croyez-moi, personne ne veut vivre son éternité avec Emmett Cullen sur le dos à longueur de journées… et même de nuits dans mon cas.

Bella, elle, me regardait fixement, le rouge lui montant rapidement aux joues. Habituellement, je trouvai cela mignon mais en ce moment-ci je savais que cela indiquait que ca allait barder pour moi.

« Bien, c'est parfait, je te forcerais pas après tout ! Je suis horrible et je le sais ! T'auras qu'à rester tout seul Edward Cullen ! »

Et sur ce, elle commença à se rhabiller pour essayer de sortir. Se rhabiller, enceinte, prends plus de temps à Bella alors j'en profitai pour tenter de la calmer.

_« Elle me parlera plus pendant 2 jours complets et je suis bon pour la voir se pelotonner dans les bras de Jasper et Emmett, à me bouder. Et eux, à rigoler bêtement. Donc, sois mignon et fais-lui l'amour, elle sera calmée après. »_

Je poussai malgré moi un petit soupir et me dirigeai vers Bella en enlevant mon pantalon. Elle se leva aussitôt du lit pour s'en aller mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps et l'attrapai par le bras pour la coller contre moi.

Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que j'aurai fais si elle ne s'était pas mise à crier.

« Lâche-moi , tu m'entends ! T'es sur que rien n'arrivera au bébé de cette manière.. et au diable les envies de Bella ! »

Énervé, je répliquai. Tant pis pour les conséquences.

« Non mais je rêve ! Je vais te faire l'amour , j'ai ENVIE de te faire l'amour ! C'est ce que tu souhaitais non ! Et me parle pas de tes besoins ! Je fais que ca moi, être attentif, c'est TOI qui s'en balance de mes besoins à moi ! »

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et je regretta amèrement ce que j'avais dit. Elle n'avais pas mériter cela. Je tentai de le prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repoussa en hurlant , le doigt pointer vers moi, menaçant :

« NE ME TOUCHE PAAAASSS ! »

J'arrêtai aussi sec tout mouvement.

Elle pris son haut et le l'enfila en vitesse, ne me décrochant plus un seul mot, ni même regard. Rendu à la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois, une larme sur la joue.

« Désolée d'être si égocentrique Edward ! »

Et elle quitta la chambre sans plus de cérémonie, ne se gênant pas, cependant, pour claquer la porte, un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Mentalement, je me refaisait la scène des 10 dernières minutes.

_« Comment avons-nous pu passer du folle ébat amoureux à CA ? » _

Je n'en avait aucune idée mais s'il y a bien une chose dont j'étais sur c'est que les prochaines semaines ne seraient pas tout sucre, tout miel.

Ah ! Et je savais d'ore et d'emblé que j'était bon pour « dormir » sur le canapé du salonpour un bon bout de temps

« _… fini les galipettes pour moi » . _

Je retournai sur le lit, avec la ferme intention de me passer le disque en boucle, pendant des jours s'il le fallait, de _Beethoven. _

_« Ah les femmes… » ._

**~X~x~x~x~X~**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**J'arrête ou je continue dans ma lancée ? **

**Reviews s'il-vous-plaît ! **

**Gros bisoux à tous ! –xxx- **

**Singulièrement Vôtre, Abby09. **

**PS. Comme toujours, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'on envoyer des reviews ! J'étais tellement contente !**

**Ayant donc reçue quelques reviews à ce sujet, je vais répondre à la question générale. Oui, dans mon histoire, Bella est beaucoup plus énergique que dans le vrai livre mais je me devais de changer cela car sinon ma série de One-Shot n'aurait pu avoir lieu . Naturellement, elle n'est présentement qu'au début de sa grossesse et soyez sur que, plus l'histoire avancera, plus elle sera fatiguer. Mais pendant que Bella peut encore marcher sans s'évanouir, j'aime mieux en profiter pour écrire des trucs drôles. =) **

**Sinon, encore un gros merci aux reviews envoyés et sincèrement, j'espère que cela continuera dans cette voie, parce que j'adooooore lire vos commentaires. =) **

**Sur ce , Bonne Lecture. **

**~X~x~x~x~x~X~**

**EDWARD POV.**

Je m'adresse à tout les hommes de la planète qui se demandent ce qu'est la grossesse.

Qui se pose les questions du genre :

-Est-ce que je veux réellement un enfant ?

-Les femmes enceintes sont-elles vraiment si insupportable que cela ?

-En quoi cela va changer ma vie ? Ce n'est qu'un bébé après tout…

Et bien à cela, je réponds avec cette feuille blanche.

Pas n'importe laquelle, non. Cette feuille contiendra tout les secrets et détails d'une journée avec une femme enceinte.

Bon, alors pour ceux et celles qui sont un peu lent d'esprit, voici un résumé plus explicite.

J'ai décidé, moi, Edward Cullen, de faire le résumer d'une journée avec Bella. Cette idée de génie m'est venue un soir de grande solitude, après une journée complète à m'être fait enguirlander par ma femme et mes frères et sœurs. Décidément la vie d'un homme au côté d'une femme enceinte peut être un vrai calvaire quand, la dite femme enceinte est de mauvaise humeur.

J'ai alors décider, après cette journée éreintante, de faire part de mes observations par rapport aux femmes porteuses de fœtus. Et oui, je suis un homme de science. Tout les mâles de la terre ont besoin de savoir la torture qui l'est attend !

Oups ! Pardonnez-moi.. Je voulais dire : … le **bonheur** qui l'est mot m'a échapper.

Donc, dans toute ma générosité, je supplie tout les humains mâles de la terre de lire ce document que je compte faire publier le plus rapidement possible. Le monde a besoin de savoir la vérité.

Ah ! Et aussi, pardonnez-moi mesdames. Ceci n'est pas un coup bas mais une évolution pour le monde. Nous, simples hommes ( sauf moi j'avoue, je suis un vampire ! ) , avons le droit d'être informés de ce qui nous attend quand vous nous attirer honteusement, à coups de caresses et de jolies déshabillés sexy, dans vos filets pour nous forcer ( OK ! J'avoue que durant ce moment précis, on n'est pas si malheureux que ça d'aller dans votre lit. Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui va nous tomber dessus 9 mois plus tard… ) à effectuer de regrettables actes contre la moral.

Voici donc le texte, qui fera l'attention de tout les hommes dans peu de temps, écrit par ma modeste personne vampirique.

Oh ! À noter que puisque mon adorable femme porte mon bébé vampire, ses réactions sont multipliés en puissance. Donc, messieurs, prenez en compte le fait que, bien que votre femme aura sans doute des réactions semblables à Bella, VOUS aurez la chance de vivre des colères et des crises de larmes 10 fois moins intensément que moi.

Ouais, c'est pas tout le monde qui a de la chance dans la vie.

Le chef d'œuvre peut donc commencer.

**Auteur :**** Edward Cullen. **

**Sujet :**** Isabella Swan, mieux connu comme étant « Bella ». **

**Condition du sujet :**** Enceinte de 2 semaine d'un bébé vampire (ce qui équivaut environ au 5****e**** mois d'une grossesse normale), elle est souvent sujette aux crise de larme et de colère, il faut donc absolument éviter de la contrarier, sous peine de le regretter pendant les trois prochaines heures. Extrêmement jalouse et protectrice envers tout les membres mâles du clan Cullen, il est conseillé de ne pas approcher un dit membre Cullen. La réaction de Bella étant de sortir les griffes en 2 secondes chrono, défendant ce qu'elle considère sûrement comme son territoire. Elle est cependant capable d'une infinie tendresse, ce qui fait que moi, Edward Cullen, son mari, en profite quand cela se produit.**

**MAISON DES CULLEN **

**8H00 AM. **

Mon adorable rayon de soleil émerge doucement de l'abîme de ses rêves, gémissant un peu. Je regarde le merveilleux visage de la femme qui porte notre enfant, et j'irradie littéralement d'amour envers elle.

_« Qu'elle femme merveilleuse. Ma femme à moi. » _pensai-je.

Tandis qu'elle ouvre tranquillement les yeux, je lui demande amoureusement.

« Bonjour mon amour, as-tu bien dormie ? »

Ce qu'elle me rétorque alors, je dois l'avouer, coupe un peu mon élan amoureux.

Les femmes enceintes, notez-le bien, sont des expertes pour cela.

« Arrrghh ! J'ai envie de vomir… »

Un autre de leur talent.

Sur ce, elle tente de se lever le plus rapidement possible, elle et son ventre, pour aller au toilette en se dandinant comme un canard. Je ne suis pas un expert mais il paraît que les femmes enceintes on un peu de mal à se mouvez puisque leurs centres d'équilibres, est comment dire.. absent. Je dois aussi avouez que c'est assez drôle à voir.

Donc, pendant que Bella part vomir, je descend en bas dans la cuisine pour commencer son petit-déjeuner.

J'entre donc pour découvrir que Jasper et Rosalie sont dans la cuisine, discutant légèrement. Une fois les salutations faites je pris 2 œufs, du bacon, des fraises, et je commençais à faire à manger pour ma belle femme.

Soudainement, je sens Jasper se tendre à côté de moi. Moi et Rosalie nous tournons donc vers lui dans l'intention de l'interroger mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps car il nous coupa la parole.

« Elle est contrariée… Edward sauve-toi ! » finit t-il tragiquement.

C'est alors que Bella entra dans la pièce, le pas lourd.

Elle ne fit pas attention à moi mais alla s'installer à la table, proche de Rosalie.

Vous voyez messieurs, c'est dans ces moments-là que vous devrez faire exactement ce que je m'apprête à faire, aussi douloureux semble t-il de le faire. Car une femme enceinte contrarié est pire qu'Emmett un 1er Avril, jour de fête national des blagues les plus stupides.

Je m'approche donc de Bella, doucement, les mains bien en évidences, pour déposer l'assiette de son petit-déjeuner devant elle.

« Tiens mon petit cœur en sucre. » Je susurre.

Elle me rétorque sèchement.

« Merci »

« Ouf ! Dieu soit loué, elle me parle encore ! Je peux donc passez à l'étape 2 de mon plan »

Messieurs, voici la solution miracle à toutes les colères ou chicanes que vous aurez avec votre femelle, porteuse de fétus. Prenez-la en note, surligner là, chérissez-la , cela pourrait vous sauvez la vie. Vous êtes libre, de plus, de me vénérer jusqu'à la fin de vos jours car la solution que je m'apprête à exécuter devant vous, n'est rien de moins qu'un éclair de génie !

Je m'assis donc aux cotés de Bella et je me colle contre elle, tournant son visage vers moi. Je lui fais mes yeux de séducteur à la Cullen et lui demande d'un ton doucoureux :

« Que se passe t-il ma chérie ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout… »

Elle rétorque, la voix un peu rauque.

« Je.. non, c'est pas ça .. je »

Je me retins de rigoler.

_« Les femmes fonctionnent toutes sur le même mode d'emploi. »_

Et ce n'est pas dû à mon sensuel charme naturel, ou à Bella qui ne me résiste quasiment jamais.

Messieurs, bien que votre femme sera fâcher contre vous, elle ne pourra vous résister longtemps si vous entrer en mode séducteur et attentif. Et croyez-moi, toutes les femmes, sans exceptions, deviennent mystérieusement très miséricordieuse quand on met nos charmes en actifs. Ou alors elle souffre soudainement d'un trouble de la parole.

J'ajoute, pour l'achever.

« Je suis désolé, mon amour, si j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'a contrariée. »

Elle s'empourpra.

« Tu t'es moquer de moi parce que je marche comme un canard. En plus tu ne t'es pas préoccuper de moi pendant que je vomissais. Je sers à quoi moi, hein ? Une couveuse pour bébé ? Genre : soit enceinte, souri et tais-toi ! »

« Ah.. c'est donc ca ! Mais que voulait t-elle ? Que je reste derrière elle pendant qu'elle sortait ses boyaux ? »

Je ne sortit pas ce que je pensais pour ma propre sécurité mais argumentait un peu.

« Et si je me faisait pardonner en t'emmenant magasiner pour le bébé ? Un bébé a besoin de certaines choses.. »

Voilà, les mots magiques ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'elle est enceinte, Bella adore faire du magasinage. Croyez-moi, je vous jure qu'Alice et Bella libérées dans un centre commerciale, c'est pas beau à voir. Carlisle répète toujours qu'un beau jour, il achètera à Alice son propre centre commerciale, et maintenant que Bella s'y est mise aussi, le pauvre est mieux de sortir son portefeuille à la vitesse du son.

Elle fit semblant d'y réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Comme si elle allait dire non à une séance de magasinage pour le bébé. En plus c'est MOI qui le propose… ce qui faut pas faire pour que ma femme soit de bonne humeur, j'vous jure ! »

Elle se tourne vers moi et me fait un sourire resplendissant.

« Oh mon amour, je te pardonne. Tu es tellement attentionné ! Je me dépêche de manger et on pars… oh attend que je dise ca à Alice, elle va être ravie ! »

C'est drôle mais j'en doute pas.

Bella finit de manger en vitesse et se dandine pour aller prévenir Alice, assise dans le salon. On n'entend pas exactement tout ce qu'elles se disent mais on distinguent très bien le cri percant qui accompagne l'annonce de Bella, quelques secondes plus tard.

Et c'est partit…

**CENTRE COMMERCIALE DE PORT ANGELES : 11h00 AM. **

Me voilà donc au centre commerciale.

Dans une sorte de salle d'attente à cabine d'essayage.

Oh mais pleurez-pas pour moi, je suis pas tout seul. Avec tout leurs talents, Bella et Alice ont réussis à emmener presque toute la famille. Le seul à être rester à la maison est Emmett, prétextant que cela faisait 8 ans qu'il n'avait pas été magasiner et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas son objectif qui était d'atteindre 10 ans.

Le lâche.

Revenons-en à nos moutons. Par je ne sais qu'elle tour de passe-passe, les filles ont réussis à magasiner pour des vêtements pour eux, au lieu du magasinage prévue pour le bébé.

_« Les filles sont démoniaques. Et bon Dieu, quesque je peux détester le magasinage… » _

Après plusieurs tenues essayer par Bella, que j'ai naturellement complimenter sans scrupules, je me retrouve à aller payer à la caisse, pendant que ma femme flâne dans le rayon des parfums.

_« Faut que je me dépêche avant qu'elle ne revienne avec d'autres choses… » _

Me retrouvant devant une jolie caissière blonde, je lui remet tout mes articles et attend qu'elle m'annonce le prix.

« Vous désirez autre chose monsieur ? » dit t-elle en s'accoudant devant moi sur le comptoir.

Bon… je devrais peut-être dire à cette demoiselle que j'ai une bonne vue sur sa poitrine, visiblement siliconée.

« Non mademoi...»

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que Bella me fonce dessus et m'embrasse passionnément, me collant contre son corps.

Elle se détourne de moi, qui est incrédule, et regarde la caissière avec un regard méchant.

« Il ne désire rien d'autre, il a tout ce qu'il lui faut, merci ! »

Bon Dieu, c'est ma Bella qui vient de parler avec cette voix froide ?

Je vais me surveiller à l'avenir.

**MERCEDES DE CARLISLE : 3h00 PM.**

Je suis assis avec Bella, à l'arrière dans la voiture rutilante de mon père. Elle semble étrangement calme.

_« Oh seigneur ! Est-ce que c'est cela qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête ?Je ferai mieux de parler… » _

« Bella, ma chérie, je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas et ne draguais pas la vendeuse. Si ca peut te rassurer, on pouvait voir que ces gros seins étaient siliconée. Et tu es merveilleusement belle dans cette robe aujourd'hui. »

Oh situations d'urgences, on sort les grands mots !

Souvenez-vous en messieurs, compliments après compliments ! Une femme n'en a jamais assez entendue !

Et si en plus, vous dénigrez une belle femme, pour la valoriser, ELLE, alors vous pourrez vous sortir de n'importe qu'elle situation. Enfin j'espère…

À ma plus grande surprise, Bella se mit à rire doucement et se pencha vers moi pour que je la prenne dans mes bras.

Comptez-sur moi, j'ai pas hésitez longtemps !

« Je sais Edward que tu n'y est pour rien. Et j'ai un peu agis agressivement, c'est moi qui est désoler. C'est juste que je me sens tellement… garce. Je te fais endurer bien des choses hein ? Je suis désoler Edward. »

Vous vous souvenez quand je vous parlais, un peu plus haut, que les moments plein de tendresse avec Bella, j'en profitais au maximum ? Et bien voilà un de ces moments-là.

« Ma chérie.. je suis pas fâcher. Et je comprends que tu veuilles défendre ton territoire. »

Elle rit à ma remarque.

« Et oui c'est vrai que c'est pas toujours facile, mais crois-moi, ce petit être en vaut la peine. Et tu en vaut la peine aussi mon amour. Ce ne sont que des moments difficiles à passer, pas impossible. »

Et j'aurais peut-être l'air fou, mais je pensais chaque mot que je venais de dire.

Ouais, la grossesse c'est pas facile.. autant pour les hommes que pour les femmes, mais ça en vaut la peine, réellement.

Finalement, je ne devrais peut-être pas publier ce document…

Je l'ai , là, mon bonheur, pourquoi prendre des chances de le détruire ?

Oui, c'est décider, en arrivant à la maison, je brûle ces pages.

Pardon à tout les hommes de la Terre. Vous aller devoir trouvez un autre truc pour survivre à vos femmes.

Et tandis que je tenais Bella contre moi, je vis Carlisle qui me fit un clin d'œil, dans le rétroviseur.

Oui, moi aussi j'y croyais.. tout allait bien aller pour moi.

**MAISON DES CULLEN : 4h00 PM.**

**Emmett POV. **

LA blague parfaite est là..

Juste devant moi. Sous mon nez.

La question est : Suis-je assez diabolique ?

…

…

…

…

Quelle question idiote ! Moi ? Emmett Cullen, pas asser diabolique ? Me faites pas rire.

Je place donc le document, contenant toutes les remarques _constructives _d'Edward sur l'état des femmes enceintes, sur la petite table dans la salle de bain, l'endroit où Bella passe le plus de temps. De toute manière, c'est la seule qui l'utilise vraiment à tout les jours.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.

**LE LENDEMAIN : 5h37 AM.**

**PREMIER PASSAGE AU TOILETTE DE BELLA. **

**CARLISLE POV.**

Je suis assis dans mon bureau, lisant le nouveau livre que j'ai reçu sur une maladie récemment découverte quand j'entends un hurlement strident, venant de la salle de bain.

Moi et toute la famille nous retrouvons devant la salle de bain en un rien de temps.

Edward tambourine à la porte comme un fou, la faisant s'écrouler.

Bella fonce alors sur lui, lui brandissant un document dont je ne vois pas le titre.

Je suis confus… Tout allait bien entre eux, non?

Pendant que ma belle-fille enguirlande Edward, l'assommant à diverses reprises à l'aide du dit document, j'entends un rire tonitruent, suivi d'un énorme _BOUM !_ en provenance du salon. Comme si quelqu'un qui, riant trop fort, venait de tomber du canapé.

On aurait dit le rire d'Emmett.

Qu'elle maison de fous…

**~X~x~x~x~x~X~**

**Et voilà pour le 3****e**** chapitre ! **

**Vous savez, je songe à fonder la Société Protectrice d'Edward Cullen alias la S.P.E.C ! Le pauvre en serait ravi. **

**Qui est asser courageux ou courageuse pour aller l'annoncer à Bella ? Celui qui en revient vivant devient officiellement mon bras droit ! ;) **

**Singulièrement Vôtre, et maintenant manitou suprême de la S.P.E.C, **

**Abby09 **


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite la bonne année ! Qu'elle soit merveilleuse et comblée de tout ce que vous souhaitez !

Un gros merci pour les reviews, elles étaient super !

Et avant de commencer, j'aimerais vous signalez que la S.P.E.C ( on se rappelle : la Société Protectrice d'Edward Cullen ) a officiellement trouvé en la personne de **tari12, **mon bras droit. Mon cher, sache que j'ai ADORÉ ta manière si… éloquente d'en apprendre la nouvelle à Bella. Comme je ne suis pas une égoïste, je le _copie-colle_ ci-joint pour que tout le monde voit ta réponse si charmante !

Taril12 - _Bon euh ... Bella, il faut que je te parle d'une chose importante ... disons  
que l'auteur qui te fait si ... différente avec Edward par rapport aux livres  
dont tu viens ... a décidé de ... comment dire ? Créer une petite  
association pour ... . Voilà c'est dit. Maintenant je vais aller me cacher au  
fin fond de la Russie profonde et ne plus en ressortir pour les 10 prochaines  
années._

Voilà. Admirez les gens, avec combien de délicatesse il l'annonce à Bella ! Et remarquez à quel vitesse il prend la fuite vers un avenir bien heureux au fin fond de la Russie ! ; )Tu recevras, taril12, en guise de toute ma reconnaissance, une caisse pleine de bananes, livrée spécialement pour toi dans la Jungle, histoire d'amuser tes nouveaux copains les singes !

Sinon, trêve de plaisanteries et commençons le délire, Bonne Lecture !

_-X-_

**EDWARD POV. **

Assis dans l'immense cuisine de notre maison, je regardais Bella, pensif.

« Mon amour, es-tu certaine que c'est nécessaire ? »

Le regard qu'elle me lança alors m'aurait suffit comme réponse, mais elle crut bon d'en rajouter, mon maudit document à la main.

« Visiblement, mon chéri, certaines choses t'énervent quant à ma grossesse. Il faut donc que tu en parles, et c'est très exactement pour ça que nous allons faire une liste des choses positives et négatives au fait d'avoir un enfant ! »

Le ton était, ma foi, très clair, je pris donc un stylo. Je retins le soupir qui voulait franchir mes lèvres, trop apeuré que ma femme décide de m'assassiner avec le stylo susmentionné.

Faignant l'enthousiasme, elle commença.

« Commençons donc par les choses négatives, comme ça, je pourrais me consoler avec les choses positives qui viendront.»

_Pfffft. _

Je séparai donc la feuille en deux colonnes bien distinctes et commençai à réfléchir.

« Alors premièrement, tes sautes d'humeurs… »

Je l'inscrivis et, malgré son regard lourd de reproches, continuais sur ma lancée.

« …deuxièmement, il y a ton envie quasi intarissable de sexe, pour ensuite me repousser en hurlant que je suis un salaud, tes envies de pipi urgentes toutes les dix minutes, ton désir incontrôlable pour mes frères, tes attaques incessantes sur mon père, le fait que tu reluques constamment mon père, que tu tâtes les biceps d'Emmett, que tu joues dans les cheveux de Jasper à longueur de journée, que tu magasines 2 siècles du salaire de Carlisle comme médecin en chaussettes pour bébé et en babioles colorées, le fait que tu te promènes à moitié à poil lorsque tu es dans tes grandes périodes de chaleurs, que tu manges pour 10 personnes, que tu manges des trucs dégoutants comme de la glace aux myrtilles et cornichons et que finalement, tu m'envoies chercher de la glace myrtilles et cornichons à 3h34 du matin, alors que nous savons très bien tout les deux que ça N'EXISTE PAS DE LA GLACE À LA MYRTILLE ET CORNICHONS ! »

Respirant comme un bœuf, je tentai de me calmer. C'est fou comme ça fait du bien !

« Ma chérie, je crois que tu avais raison, bon sang, je me sens mieux ! »

Le regard outrée, elle me lança :

« Je ne reluque pas ton père ! »

Non mais elle est bonne celle-là !

« Bella, tu l'as fait ce matin même, quand il est sorti de la douche. D'Ailleurs parlant de cela, il faut que tu arrêtes de t'asseoir par terre, à l'entrée de la salle de bain ! Ce n'est, premièrement, pas le meilleur moyen pour l'apercevoir nu et deuxièmement, c'est la troisième fois qu'il trébuche sur toi en sortant ! Il va finir par se faire mal ! »

Elle eut au moins la classe de rougir.

« Je ne rentrerais pas dans le vif du sujet, mais sache que je ne reluque pas ton père. Franchement, il a genre… » hésita-t-elle « … 300 ans ? »

« Genre. »

Satisfaite, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut coupé par l'arrivé de mes frères.

Deux secondes plus tard, Emmett était assis avec nous.

« Vous faites quoi ? Je peux jouer aussi ? »

Bella rigola doucement tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.

_Toujours prêt à embarquer dans n'importe quoi ! _

« On fait le compte rendu de ce que je trouve positif et négatif avec la grossesse de Bella. »

Jasper rigola.

« Ta noter le truc qu'elle fait quand elle dort ? »

Bella hurla. Une fois de plus.

« POUR LA CENTIÈME FOIS, JE N'AI **AUCUNES** FLATULENCES ! »

Trop tard, Emmett se roulait déjà par terre. J'avoue que je l'aurai rejoint si ce n'était pas du regard fou que Bella me lançait.

« Ouais… le problème, mon cher frère, c'est que je n'ai pas encore décider si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. J'avoue que l'odeur est disons…discutable, mais seigneur, j'en est pour au moins 100 ans à lui en parler ! » ricanai-je.

Bella, les bras croisée, me foudroya du regard.

« Espèce d'idiots. Tous. »

Jasper vint finalement nous rejoindre à la table.

« Et vous êtes rendu à quoi ? Le positif ou négatif ? »

Lui montrant la longue liste des négatifs, il ajouta :

« Très bien. Et si on vous aidait à trouver le positif dans tout ça ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, la page toujours blanche, nous nous regardions. Bella flancha finalement.

« J'imagine que personne ne tiens pour positif le fait d'avoir un bébé. Vous savez, donner la vie, ce genre de choses. »

_C'est moi, ou une grosse mouche vient de passer ? _

Autant se la jouer discret.

« Mon amour, qu'elle idée sublime ! Et voilà donc notre premier point positif ! Reste à trouver les autres… »

_Ah tiens, encore une grosse mouche pendant que personne ne parle. _

Finalement, Emmett, se leva d'un coup de sa chaise.

« Je sais ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ! » Il se tourna vers moi. « Comment as-tu pu seulement l'ignorer ? »

Jasper semblait perdu face à autant d'excitations.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Ca l'air énorme comme point positif ! »

Un énorme sourire, non plutôt une grimace, apparu sur le visage de mon frère.

Finalement, ce qu'il avait en tête me parvint.

Oh mon dieu. Il a raison, comment ai-je pu ignorer quelque chose d'aussi important ! Que l'on me flagelle.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire avec et Jasper, eux, avaient l'air pour le moins confus.

Ce fut ma douce qui flancha la première.

« Bon, vous allez vous décidez à nous éclairer ? Parce que je crois que Jasper et moi, on a manqué quelque chose de gros. »

Ca y est, j'éclatai de rire.

« Oh pour ça ma chérie, oui, c'est gros. »

« On pourrait même dire qu'ils sont immanquables ! » hoqueta Emmett, les larmes aux yeux.

« Immenses ! »

_Ca y est, je hurle encore de rire._

« Énormes ! »

_Le mot est faible._

« Époustouflant ! »

_Soufflant, oui. On dirait qu'ils sont gonflés à l'hélium ! _

« Ca hypnotise ! »

_Zut, je suis encore tombé par terre. Ah et puis tant pis, je compte bien y rester._

« Bon les gars ! » S'énerva Jasper. « Vous allez nous dire maintenant de quoi il s'agit, qu'on rit un peu nous aussi ! »

En ce qui me concerne, j'étais déjà perdu. Incapable de me lever du plancher où je roulais littéralement, Emmett dû donc se lever et écrire, faute de pouvoir le dire à haute voix, ce que nous pensions à deux depuis un gros dix minutes.

**BELLA POV. **

Mais de quoi ils parlent, enfin ? Ca doit vraiment être énorme et positif pour que Jasper, le papier en main, ait la morve aux nez.

_Ewww. Qui savait que les vampires pouvaient faire ça ? Beurk._

Finalement, n'y résistant plus, je levais mon popotin d'éléphant enceinte et arrachait la feuille des mains de Jasper.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire les sentiments qui m'ont habités pendant le cours instant où j'ai finalement vu ce que la feuille contenait.

De la colère ? Non.

De la Joie ? Surement pas.

Une envie soudaine de manger des cornichons ? Un peu. Mais j'avoue que celle-là me suit partout.

Ou serai-ce une sorte de « non-réaction » face à autant de stupidités masculines. Comme si je m'y attendais, VOILÀ !

Car écrit au stylo rouge vif, Emmett avait résumé, ma foi, dans des mots très simples, l'essentiel de la grossesse à ses yeux. Et de ceux de tout les Cullen mâles, il faut bien se l'avouer.

_Les énoooooormes wabadouh (!) que Bella se traînent !_

La phrase, en soi, aurait été acceptable, si Emmett n'avait pas jugé bon d'agrémenter le tout d'un dessin de moi, un chandail trop petit pour cacher mon immense ventre, surmonté de deux gigantesque boules. Ma poitrine, semblerait-il.

Vous savez ce qui est le pire ? Ca me ressemblait.

_Seigneur, c'est du Bonnet Z ça ? _

Et tandis que mon mari et ses frères se farcissent ma poire, je pose dignement les deux mains sur mes seins. Je ne subirai pas la honte en me cachant, ça non !

Mais, après, qu'Emmett ne se demande pas pourquoi son Jeep préféré est soudainement devenu rose. Rose criard.

Et que Jasper ne vienne pas se plaindre qu'on dors dans la même chambre que lui, mes flatulences et moi.

Mais surtout, qu'Edward ne se plaigne pas s'il ne les touche plus jamais, mes gros _wabadouh ! _

_Pffft. Les hommes !_

__-X-__

Bon.

Que lève la main toutes celles qui ont portées, dignement, la tête haute, fièrement et avec une Pamela-Anderson-Attitude leur Bonnet Z !

_I heart you all ! _

Comme toujours, les reviews sont mes amies. Et j'adore avoir beaucoup d'amies ; )

En attendant la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Manitou Suprême de la S.P.E.C et Singulièrement Vôtre,

Abby09.


End file.
